Nightmares
by Sugar Faerie
Summary: This is a Silver Millennium Fic
1. Default Chapter Title

Nightmares by : Kat 

Declaimer: I do not own sailor moon! (though i wish i did!) I am not profiting from this story. Sailor Moon Belongs to a bunch of rich people!!! 

Note : I know this chapter might be boring, but i promise the rest will be more interesting. 

Now on with the story: 

Nightmares by : Kat 

"Mum! I don't wanna go to the meeting! They are always so boring!!! Waaaaaaaa!!!!" Princess Serena wailed. 

"Serena, You must learn to pay attention in the meetings, you're going to be queen sometime, you know," Queen Serenity replied. "And Afterwards, we are to meet the royal family of Earth. Remember! You must be there!" 

"Awww...Mum! Do I have to? I'll probably be bored out of my skin..."Serena whined. 

Before the Royal meeting regarding the princess' guard, Rilla, princess of the sun, the queen and princess were having a discussion. 

Serena, as always, didn't want to go to the meeting. 

"One less guard, big deal. I'll survive. Mum, why are you being so overprotective?" inquired Serena. 

"Rilla's getting married has caused a lot of commotion in the kingdom. Remember a few years ago? When your sister, Penelope, was with one less guard, and she was attacked?" 

How could Serena forget? She and her sister had gone horseback riding that day, usually Penelope's guard would come with them but she had other matters to deal with. Then an ugly NegaVerxe monster with 5 heads and 7 arms had jumped out of the bushes at the side of the trail. 

*I was so frightened. Because of me Penelope died* Serena thought, remembering how her sister had jumped in front of her when the monster had thrown a knife at her. Serena had desperately tried to forget the fact that Penelope's death was her fault. *It's no use, this memory will haunt me forever.* 

"Alright, Mother. I'll go to the meeting," Serena said, too upset to argue. 

* * * 

"Did you hear about that Prince from Earth? He sounds so dreamy! And handsome! You're so lucky, Sere! I can't wait to meet him!" One of Serena's guards, Mina, the princess of Venus, whispered to Serena during the meeting. 

"He can't be that handsome!" Serena replied. 

"Ohh, but he is! I hope!" 

"Mina, he could look like anybody! Of course you're going to like him, you fall for every new guy in the kingdom." *Except for Andrew* Serena noted. 

Andrew was a quite handsome duke of Neptune, and he had a huge crush on Mina, also he was two years older than Mina and herself which was 16. 

At that moment he was staring wistfully at Mina who was whispering to Lita, another two of Serena's guards and the princess of Jupiter and Rei, princess of Mars . The princess of Mercury, Amy, Serena's fourth guard was talking to her mother, the Queen Amelia of Mercury. 

Suddenly Andrew blushed, meeting Serena's knowing gaze. Then he turned his attention back to the conversation that was taking place in the room. 

"My Queen, the Royal Family of Earth have arrived," a servant said, rushing into the room. 

"Very well, we shall go outside to greet them. Come, everyone!" the Queen said calmly. 

Serena, on the other hand, felt so nervous she could faint. *I hope the family likes me* she thought. 

To be continued... 

Ohhh! A cliffhanger! like it? Hate it? Tell me! At Sailor_nept@hotmail.com And please visit my page at http://www.kittyandkat.cjb.net 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Nightmares by : Chibi Kat 

Declaimer: I do not own sailor moon! (though i wish i did!) Sailor Moon Belongs to a bunch of rich people!!! If I would be profitting from this story I'd be rich but I'm not, so that's proof. 

Note : This Chapter will be interesting... 

Now on with the story: 

Nightmares - Part 2 by : Chibi Kat 

"I'm very pleased to meet you, I hope your stay will be plesant," Serena rehearsed. *I can't believe I'm so nervous! I shouldn't be, but I am!* Serena felt very jittery on the inside but looked cool and collected on the outside. Everyone thought she was, except a certain blond with blue eyes. 

"Come on! They can't be that bad!" Mina said to console her friend. 

"I'm so nervous! I can't help it!" Serena cried. 

Suddenly the Earth family stepped off the spacecraft they had been on. 

"She's Beautiful!" Serena gasped at the sight of Queen Gaia, The Earth's Queen. 

"I think the prince is soooo handsome! Totally dreamy!" Mina, Lita and Rei said at the same time. 

"He's alright, I guess," Serena said gazing at the raven headed prince. *I can see where he get's his looks* She thought, looking into his stormy blue eyes. 

"Welcome to our kingdom!"Queen Serenity said grandly. "Thank you for coming!" 

"We were happy to come," replied King Arthur, the blond haired, blue eyed king. "Endy, say hello." 

"I'm not a child anymore, Dad,"Endymion grumbled. "hello, I'm very pleased to meet you." 

"As we you," Serena said, stepping out of the crowd. 

His gaze lingered on the Moon princess. She was a beauty, just as the ledgends said. *With her blond hair and sky blue eyes, she is a sight to see with sore eyes, i could even confuse her for an angel* he thought. 

She stood there glaring at her mother. 

*It's also true that she IS the ice princess, too. Never letting anyone get close, what a shame.* Endymion thought. 

"We will leave now, Good bye, sweetheart," Queen Serenity said, oviously wanted a chance to chat with her longtime friend, Queen Gaia. She, Queen Gaia, and King Arthur left the younger royal family members. 

"I guess that leaves us," Endymion said. "Princess, would you please show me around the castle?" 

"Very Well, now let's start the tour," she replied with daggers in her eyes. 

"Jeez! You don't have to bite my head off! If you don't want to, just say so." he sais to her. 

"Let's go and get it over wiht. This is the servant's quarters, Hello Rosie! This is the dining room, the bathroom..." Serena droned on and on. 

*It's pity those looks grance such a cold-hearted creature* Endymion silently thought. 

"And that ends the tour. Explore all you want. I'm leaving! Goodbye, and good day!" Serena said an hour later. Then she left. 

*I'm going to follow her* Endymion thought.*I mean what kind of mischeif is she up to?* 

* * * 

"Hey guys! Over here!" Serena yelled on the rose gardens. As if to respond her call, a group of bunnies hopped toward her. The smallest jumped into her lap. 

*That's weird. Rabbits never do that...* Endymion thought. 

"Princess, you really should try to act more mature! Like a lady!" a cat Endymion recognizes as an advisor to Queen Serenity, Luna. 

"Luna! Bunnies are soo cute, though! Fluffy is my favorite. He thinks of me as his mother! I can't just ignore him!" Serena whined. 

*She certainly doesn't act like a princess.* Endymion laughed. 

"Princess, why do you always give the rabbits so silly names? It's so immature!" Rei, as Sailor Mars said. 

"Oh no! Here comes a fight!" Lita, as Sailor Jupiter said. 

"Stop your bickering, girls! Princess act more your age! I thought you knew better! Mars the same to you!" a voice yelled. 

Everyone turned to the new voice. 

"Ami! Don't scare us like that!" Serena said in relief. 

"I have more important information!" answered the blue haired Sailor Mercury. 

"Really? What?" 4 voices asked in unison as Mina, as Sailor Venus entered the room. 

"Well, I'm sure you've all heared of Trealia, the twin sister of Metallia. They've joined forces. Trealia is going to launch an attack soon." Sailor Mercury stared into 4 surprised pairs of eyes. 

"Go on..." Sailor Venus pursuaded. 

"I'm afraid the guards have caught a spy in the castle and he has told us that Trealia is planning on kidnapping Serena. She is Serenity's only daughter and Trealia is going to use Sere as bait." 

"No!" screeched 4 voices. 

"We must keep an eye on the princess!" Luna instructed. 

"Don't you always?" joked Serena. 

Endymion was surprised to see the side of the princess. (Think i forgot about him, eh?) 

"Princess, the Queen would like to see you," a servant, Rosie, called to Serena. "Okay! Bye, guys! See you later!" Serena called as she ran off. 

"Mum, you wanted to see..."Serena broke off as she saw an ugly monster, who looked like a woman, except there were horns growing out of her shoulders. Then she saw the Queen lying in a puddle of blood on the ground beside the throne. 

"Mum! No! YOU CAN"T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!!! I NEED YOU!!!" Serena yelled franticly, as the woman disappeared. 

To be continued.... 

I know you hate me for leaving you on a cliffhanger again, I'll try to type up the rest next week. I'm sorry for making this chapter so short, the next one will be a bit longer, I promise. Please send any comments to Sailor_nept@hotmail.com 

Love ya, always, 

Chibi Kat ^*^ 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer = I do not own Sailor Moon! Don't sue! Sailor moon is copywrited of that girl (I forget her name) and Dic 

Nightmares - Chapter 3 By: Chibi Kat 

"What should we do about the situation?" asked Luna. 

"Well, I think we should set up a trap..." Raye was interrupted by someone screaming, 

"...Mum! No! You can't leave me! Please!!! I need you!" 

"It's Serena!" Mina cried. All the senshi ran off in the direction Serena's cry came from. 

"Princess... Your alright... The Queen? No!" Lita yelled, breathlessly. "Who did this?!?! They will pay!" 

"Lita, calm down! The person got away. I have a feeling she'll be back, though," Luna said. "We must comfort the Princess in her time of need." 

* * * 

"My Princess, you look divine tonight, like always..." a lord from Saturn said as he danced with the 21 year old Princess Serena. 

Serena kept her eyes downcast. She had barely spoken after her mother's death. 

"Thank you..." she said, barely above a whisper. 

"May I have your attention, please?" Luna asked everyone in the ballroom. After everyone had quieted down, she continued. 

"The Princess has an annoucment to make," she said, casting a curious glance at the princess. 

"I have decided that I will marry anyone who can prove to me what 'true love' means." the princess said. She was replied with a gasp from the crowd. 

Sudennly, lots of men started to surround her like flies on a peice of candy. All knew that whoever married the princess would be the king of the universe, and would have the beautiful princess as his queen. 

* * * 

After dancing with dozens of men, Serena retired to her chamber. 

"Why are you moping, Serena? You should be happy to meet so many men," a voice said from the shadows of the room. 

"Oh, it's not that, Endy. It's just that I'm under so much stress lately." Serena said as the familiar figure came out from the shadows. She and Endymion had become very good friends since the first time they had met. 

"Guess what!" 

"What?" Serena answered in a tired tone. 

"I just met the most wonderful girl tonight, Serena. Her name is Angela. I'm... I... I like her so much!" Endymion sighed. 

"I'm so happy for you! What is she like? What doesshe look like? Do I know her?" squealed the princess, yet she felt a sadness in her heart. * One less friend* she thought. 

"She's an angel! She has shoulder length blue-ish/purple-ish hair, and eyes like the sea of Serenity," he said, dreamily. 

"She sounds wonderful! I hope she likes you as much as you like her. Now I really must get some sleep. G'night, Endy," Serena said, half asleep. 

"G'night, Serena..." Endymion whispered, slipping off her balcony. 

* * * 

"A toast to Endymion, his fiancee, and their future!" King Arthur said, standing up in his chair. 

"To Endymion!" Endymion friends, Neflyte, Malicyte, and Ziocite echoed. 

*I see Princess Serena isn't here* thought Endymion to himself as he looked around the dinner table. *Neither is Jedyte* he thought, grinning, thinking about how much time his friend was spending with Serenity. 

"I will have a ball to celebrate this occasion and there is a surprise in it for Serena..." the King continued. 

"What?! What about her?" Luna asked, curiously. 

"Luna, you know, THAT!" 

"Oh yes. Now I remember," Luna said. "He's going to give her... mmmpht!" 

King Arthur's hand had snuck around her mouth, not letting her say another word. 

"Luna! It's a surprise!" the King said, shooting a warning look at her. 

"I'll be going now, Bye!" Luna said, quickly, before rushing off. 

"I wonder what that was about?" Neflyte asked Endymion. 

"Beats me! I have no idea what they were talking about!" Endymion replied, wonderingly. 

"Oh well, at least I have something to look forward to... The Ball! I can't wait!" Neflte said, jokingly. 

"Ohh...Brother!" Endymion groaned. "You all know that I haven't asked Angela to marry me yet, right?" 

"WHAT?!?!?!?" about 10 voices cried. 

"I'm planning to... in the next few months!" Endymion said, laughing. 

All his friends got up and started chasing him. Just at that moment Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye, Serena, and Jedyte walked in. 

"Wha...?" they all said. Then they started giggling at the scene before them. 

Neflye, Malicyte, and Zoisite all had pillows in their hands and were crowded around a whimpering Endymion. 

Neflye, Malicyte, and Zoisite blushed, noticing the girls and put the pillows down. 

"Hey, Endy! I never knew you wereafraid of pillows! Now I know your ultimate weakness!" Jedyte between gasps for air, clutching his side in laughter. 

"It's not funny, guys!" Endymion said, trying to keep a straight face, then joined in their laughter. 

"So-sorry... g-guys...yo-you just looked s-so FUNNY!" the girls said in unison. 

"Oh great! I'll never hear the end of this!" Endymion said under his breath. 

"What did you say?" Serena asked. Endymion noticed that everyone had calmed down. 

"Nothing!" he replied. 

"If I find out what you said...- Yes, Natalie?"Serena broke off as a servant came into the room. (Note: There is no point to this part, but I wrote it anyway.) 

"There's someone outside, claiming to be your brother..." Natalie answered. 

"That can't be - " Raye was interrupted this time by Lita. 

"She doesn't have a brother, do you Serena?" Lita asked. 

"Umm... Let him in, Natalie..." Serena said dissmissing the servant, then she turned back to her friends. "Actually, I do. His name is Tranquillity." 

"What?!?" Everyone yelled except for Mina and Luna. "You didn't tell us?" 

"Hello, Serenity. Nice to see you again." 

Everyone turned to look at the newcomer. 

He was tall, blonde, and had gray eyes. His resemblence to Serena was unnerving. 

"The pleasure is all mine, Bro," Serena said in a some-what joking tone of voice. 

"You haven't changed a bit, have you? Still as immature as an eight year old... but still petite and beautiful," Traquillity said. 

All the girls in the room sighed. 

*He is so charming! Not to mention really cute, too* Mina thought. 

*So this is what Serena would look like as a boy, cool!* Lita thought. 

*He sounds like he could carry out an intellegent conversation. Not like a few people I know. Now back to the Math question : 4c x 3 = 72* Amy thought. 

*He does look familiar! I can't believe I didn't recognize him from my vision* Raye thought. 

"Guys, Meet my brother, Prince Tranquillity from the Stars" Serena said, breaking the silence. 

"What's he like?" "How come you never told us about him?" "He's Cute!" "I've got it! It's 24!" 

"Amy! What are you talking about?" Lita asked. 

"Umm... Sorry! I was just thinking of a math question I couldn't figure out," Amy said. 

"Figures!" 9 voices said at once. Tranquillity just looked confused. 

"Sorry, Tranq. I'll explain later! I'm going for a walk! Anyone want to come with me?" Serena asked. 

"Sorry, Sis, but I can't, I'm leaving now. I have business at home, I just came to check up on you." Tranquillity said. 

And he left. 

As it turned out everyone came. And the walk was plesant until a monster jumped out from behind a tree. 

"Venus Star Power!" 

"Mars Star Power!" 

"Mercury Star Power!" 

"Jupiter Star Power!" 

Instead of four princesses, stood now, four Sailor Senshi. 

"Mars...Fire..." 

"Jupiter... Thunder..." 

"IGNITE!" "CRASH!" 

The two attacks became one and hit the monster but it barely flinched. 

"Try again, Senshi!" Serena cried. 

"Venus... Creasantbeam..." 

"Mercury... Ice Storm..." 

"SMASH!" "FREEZE!" 

Still the monster didn't flinch. 

"HA ha ha ha ha ha! No one can defeat the Great Berguy Monster! Ha ha ha ha ha!" It yelled. 

"Wanna bet?" 

"Mars...Fire..." 

"Jupiter... Thunder..." 

"Venus... Creasantbeam..." 

"Mercury... Ice Storm..." 

"IGNITE!" "CRASH!" "SMASH!" "FREEZE!" 

"Moon... Beams... INILATE!" 

"UNITE!!!" 

All these attacks flew at the monster. It turned into a pile of moondust. 

"We won the bet!!!" Serena said, jumping joyfully around. 

She didn't notice everybody was staring at her. 

"What?" she asked. 

"How did you do that?" Mina asked. 

"Do what?" Serena asked innocently. 

"That 'beams inilate' thingy!" Raye replied, getting frustarted at her friends stupidity. 

"Oh, that! I don't know, the words just some to me... I could use that attack in battles and help you guys! Cool!" Serena cried. 

The end of chapter 3 

I'll type up two chapters because the next one is going to be really short. But I promise next week's ball time! 

Send any comments to = Sailor_nept@hotmail.com 

Visit my web page at = www.kittyandkat.cjb.net 

Icq me at = 42255474 

Luv ya, always, 

Chibi Kat ^*^ 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer = I do not own Sailor Moon! Don't sue! Sailor moon is copywrited of that girl (I forget her name) and Dic 

Nightmares - Chapter 3 By: Chibi Kat 

"What should we do about the situation?" asked Luna. 

"Well, I think we should set up a trap..." Raye was interrupted by someone screaming, 

"...Mum! No! You can't leave me! Please!!! I need you!" 

"It's Serena!" Mina cried. All the senshi ran off in the direction Serena's cry came from. 

"Princess... Your alright... The Queen? No!" Lita yelled, breathlessly. "Who did this?!?! They will pay!" 

"Lita, calm down! The person got away. I have a feeling she'll be back, though," Luna said. "We must comfort the Princess in her time of need." 

* * * 

"My Princess, you look divine tonight, like always..." a lord from Saturn said as he danced with the 21 year old Princess Serena. 

Serena kept her eyes downcast. She had barely spoken after her mother's death. 

"Thank you..." she said, barely above a whisper. 

"May I have your attention, please?" Luna asked everyone in the ballroom. After everyone had quieted down, she continued. 

"The Princess has an annoucment to make," she said, casting a curious glance at the princess. 

"I have decided that I will marry anyone who can prove to me what 'true love' means." the princess said. She was replied with a gasp from the crowd. 

Sudennly, lots of men started to surround her like flies on a peice of candy. All knew that whoever married the princess would be the king of the universe, and would have the beautiful princess as his queen. 

* * * 

After dancing with dozens of men, Serena retired to her chamber. 

"Why are you moping, Serena? You should be happy to meet so many men," a voice said from the shadows of the room. 

"Oh, it's not that, Endy. It's just that I'm under so much stress lately." Serena said as the familiar figure came out from the shadows. She and Endymion had become very good friends since the first time they had met. 

"Guess what!" 

"What?" Serena answered in a tired tone. 

"I just met the most wonderful girl tonight, Serena. Her name is Angela. I'm... I... I like her so much!" Endymion sighed. 

"I'm so happy for you! What is she like? What doesshe look like? Do I know her?" squealed the princess, yet she felt a sadness in her heart. * One less friend* she thought. 

"She's an angel! She has shoulder length blue-ish/purple-ish hair, and eyes like the sea of Serenity," he said, dreamily. 

"She sounds wonderful! I hope she likes you as much as you like her. Now I really must get some sleep. G'night, Endy," Serena said, half asleep. 

"G'night, Serena..." Endymion whispered, slipping off her balcony. 

* * * 

"A toast to Endymion, his fiancee, and their future!" King Arthur said, standing up in his chair. 

"To Endymion!" Endymion friends, Neflyte, Malicyte, and Ziocite echoed. 

*I see Princess Serena isn't here* thought Endymion to himself as he looked around the dinner table. *Neither is Jedyte* he thought, grinning, thinking about how much time his friend was spending with Serenity. 

"I will have a ball to celebrate this occasion and there is a surprise in it for Serena..." the King continued. 

"What?! What about her?" Luna asked, curiously. 

"Luna, you know, THAT!" 

"Oh yes. Now I remember," Luna said. "He's going to give her... mmmpht!" 

King Arthur's hand had snuck around her mouth, not letting her say another word. 

"Luna! It's a surprise!" the King said, shooting a warning look at her. 

"I'll be going now, Bye!" Luna said, quickly, before rushing off. 

"I wonder what that was about?" Neflyte asked Endymion. 

"Beats me! I have no idea what they were talking about!" Endymion replied, wonderingly. 

"Oh well, at least I have something to look forward to... The Ball! I can't wait!" Neflte said, jokingly. 

"Ohh...Brother!" Endymion groaned. "You all know that I haven't asked Angela to marry me yet, right?" 

"WHAT?!?!?!?" about 10 voices cried. 

"I'm planning to... in the next few months!" Endymion said, laughing. 

All his friends got up and started chasing him. Just at that moment Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye, Serena, and Jedyte walked in. 

"Wha...?" they all said. Then they started giggling at the scene before them. 

Neflye, Malicyte, and Zoisite all had pillows in their hands and were crowded around a whimpering Endymion. 

Neflye, Malicyte, and Zoisite blushed, noticing the girls and put the pillows down. 

"Hey, Endy! I never knew you wereafraid of pillows! Now I know your ultimate weakness!" Jedyte between gasps for air, clutching his side in laughter. 

"It's not funny, guys!" Endymion said, trying to keep a straight face, then joined in their laughter. 

"So-sorry... g-guys...yo-you just looked s-so FUNNY!" the girls said in unison. 

"Oh great! I'll never hear the end of this!" Endymion said under his breath. 

"What did you say?" Serena asked. Endymion noticed that everyone had calmed down. 

"Nothing!" he replied. 

"If I find out what you said...- Yes, Natalie?"Serena broke off as a servant came into the room. (Note: There is no point to this part, but I wrote it anyway.) 

"There's someone outside, claiming to be your brother..." Natalie answered. 

"That can't be - " Raye was interrupted this time by Lita. 

"She doesn't have a brother, do you Serena?" Lita asked. 

"Umm... Let him in, Natalie..." Serena said dissmissing the servant, then she turned back to her friends. "Actually, I do. His name is Tranquillity." 

"What?!?" Everyone yelled except for Mina and Luna. "You didn't tell us?" 

"Hello, Serenity. Nice to see you again." 

Everyone turned to look at the newcomer. 

He was tall, blonde, and had gray eyes. His resemblence to Serena was unnerving. 

"The pleasure is all mine, Bro," Serena said in a some-what joking tone of voice. 

"You haven't changed a bit, have you? Still as immature as an eight year old... but still petite and beautiful," Traquillity said. 

All the girls in the room sighed. 

*He is so charming! Not to mention really cute, too* Mina thought. 

*So this is what Serena would look like as a boy, cool!* Lita thought. 

*He sounds like he could carry out an intellegent conversation. Not like a few people I know. Now back to the Math question : 4c x 3 = 72* Amy thought. 

*He does look familiar! I can't believe I didn't recognize him from my vision* Raye thought. 

"Guys, Meet my brother, Prince Tranquillity from the Stars" Serena said, breaking the silence. 

"What's he like?" "How come you never told us about him?" "He's Cute!" "I've got it! It's 24!" 

"Amy! What are you talking about?" Lita asked. 

"Umm... Sorry! I was just thinking of a math question I couldn't figure out," Amy said. 

"Figures!" 9 voices said at once. Tranquillity just looked confused. 

"Sorry, Tranq. I'll explain later! I'm going for a walk! Anyone want to come with me?" Serena asked. 

"Sorry, Sis, but I can't, I'm leaving now. I have business at home, I just came to check up on you." Tranquillity said. 

And he left. 

As it turned out everyone came. And the walk was plesant until a monster jumped out from behind a tree. 

"Venus Star Power!" 

"Mars Star Power!" 

"Mercury Star Power!" 

"Jupiter Star Power!" 

Instead of four princesses, stood now, four Sailor Senshi. 

"Mars...Fire..." 

"Jupiter... Thunder..." 

"IGNITE!" "CRASH!" 

The two attacks became one and hit the monster but it barely flinched. 

"Try again, Senshi!" Serena cried. 

"Venus... Creasantbeam..." 

"Mercury... Ice Storm..." 

"SMASH!" "FREEZE!" 

Still the monster didn't flinch. 

"HA ha ha ha ha ha! No one can defeat the Great Berguy Monster! Ha ha ha ha ha!" It yelled. 

"Wanna bet?" 

"Mars...Fire..." 

"Jupiter... Thunder..." 

"Venus... Creasantbeam..." 

"Mercury... Ice Storm..." 

"IGNITE!" "CRASH!" "SMASH!" "FREEZE!" 

"Moon... Beams... INILATE!" 

"UNITE!!!" 

All these attacks flew at the monster. It turned into a pile of moondust. 

"We won the bet!!!" Serena said, jumping joyfully around. 

She didn't notice everybody was staring at her. 

"What?" she asked. 

"How did you do that?" Mina asked. 

"Do what?" Serena asked innocently. 

"That 'beams inilate' thingy!" Raye replied, getting frustarted at her friends stupidity. 

"Oh, that! I don't know, the words just some to me... I could use that attack in battles and help you guys! Cool!" Serena cried. 

The end of chapter 3 

I'll type up two chapters because the next one is going to be really short. But I promise next week's ball time! 

Send any comments to = Sailor_nept@hotmail.com 

Visit my web page at = www.kittyandkat.cjb.net 

Icq me at = 42255474 

Luv ya, always, 

Chibi Kat ^*^ 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Nightmares - By Chibi Kat ^*^ 

Disclaimer - I love sailor moon, but I do not own it. Please don't sue!!! I have exactly $0.59 cents on me right now. Most of the characters in this story are property of Dic, that girl (what's her name?), etc. Exept the ones that I've created. 

Some of the names, though, I took from other fantastic stories, but if you really want recognision for that name, e-mail me and I'll put a note beside the first ____ (incert name here) in my story. 

If you like what I write and want an idea for your fabulous story (say you have writer's block, or somethin'), or want to give me an Idea, please mail me at the e-mail address at the bottom of the screen. 

Now to the story... 

Nightmares - Chapter 4 

(Note: That means that I only have like 5 more chapters to type up!!!) 

"Angela, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Endymion asked the beauty. 

"Ooohhh! Endymion! Of course! I love you!" Angela cried. 

"Angela, you've made me so happy!" Endymion said. *She'll make a great wife! and mother...* he thought as he twirled her in cirlces. 

* * * 

"...and she accepted!" Endymion said, recalling the moment. 

"that's great, Endy, buddy! But, I would like to get some sleep in before dawn, you know--" Malicyte said. 

Suddenly they heard a terrified shreik. 

"It's coming from Rena's room!" Malicyte whispered. 

He and Endymion got their swords and crept outside and into Serena's room. 

Funny thing was, she appeared to be asleep, but as shouting and shooting moonbeams at a "person" in the "room". 

"No! You took my mother! I'm not letting you take Rini, too!" Serena yelled, shooting a moonbeam at the "person". 

*She's crazy! She's finally lost it!* Malicyte thought. Then he heard a screaming vioce. 

"Mommy! Mommy, help me! SHE'S HURTING ME!!! AAAAHHHHHH!!" 

"Rini? Where are you? Sweetheart?" Serena called. 

"Mommy! HELP ME!!!!!" Rini screamed in agony. 

"Let her go! You want me! You can kill me, just don't hurt her! You hear me!" Serena yelled, starting to panic. 

Suddenly her eyes popped open. She heard her daughter scream again, then it was gone. Serena colapsed on to her bed, sobbing. 

"How could I have done that? I shouldn't have even let her out of my sight!" Serena's voice broke. "I swear, that woman will pay dearly!" 

"Princess?" Malicyte inquired. 

Serena's head snapped up, and said, barely hearable, "You heard?" 

"Yes, Rena," Endymion answered. "Who is Rini?" 

"She's seven and has pink hair." 

"Don't worry, Rena, we'll get her back!" Malicyte said, fiercly. 

"I hope so," Serena sobbed. 

"It's all right, Rena," Endymion said helplessly. *How can I help?* he asked himeself. *I can't, she needs the father. What if she was raped? Oh no...* 

* * * 

*Latly,* Endymion thought. *Rena's been acting a bit strange. Has she been having those nightmares again?* 

"I am pleased to announce that the ball will be held next week, on Friday," Queen Gaia said, beaming at the soon-to-be-married couple having tea with her. 

"Then we should have the wedding in mid-October, since it is July," Angela replied, politely. 

"The ball will be held next week for two reasons. 1)Because of your engagment 2)Because of Rena's Birthday" King Arthur said. 

"...I'm sorry for yelling, Raye... Something's been on my mind... I need time alone..." then footsteps, undoubtably the Moon Princess's, sounded down the hall. 

Then Raye came rushing into the room. 

"Endy, I need to talk to you. Alone," Raye said, shooting Angela a glare. 

"Yes, Raye?" Endymion replied. 

"Could you please talk to Rena? She's been preoccupied lately. She doesn't pay attention in class, like she used to. We're afraid Rena won't be ready to be queen when the time comes. She doesn't eat and sleep. That is very unusual. SHe doesn't talk either. Please speak to her!" Raye pleaded. 

"I'll try..." Endymion wispered, excusing himself. He then walked to the gardens. 

"Rena?" he called. "No! Let her go! I'll do anything!" a female voice yelled. 

Endymion ran towards the voice, expecting Serena to be asleep, but she wasn't. He saw a woman covered in black and white on a tree. A little girl, with pink hair in the same style as Serena's, was hovering infront of the lady, all bound up in vines. 

The woman spotted Endymion and disappeared, takingbthe little girl with her. 

"No! Give her back, y'hear! Now!" Serena broke into sobs once again. 

"Rini..." she croaked. "Dear, my dear daughter, Small Lady, please hang on... for my sake... I'll get you back..." 

Endymion foot stepped on a tell-a-tale twig, and it snapped. Suddenly, Serena stood up. 

"Who's there?" she called. 

"It's only me..." Endymion replied, stepping out of the bushes. 

"You... were... sp-spying on m-me... w-weren't you?" Serena choked out. 

"No!" Endymion said. "If you don't mind me asking, who is the father?" 

"I don't know.." Serena trailed off. 

"You were raped? Drunk?" Endymion asked. 

"No! No! Puu left before she actually told me who the father was," Serena said, sadly. 

"Puu?" 

"Sailor Pluto, from the future, Guardian of the Time Gate. All that she said was that my daughter had travelled back in time to see me, and had gotten kidnapped on the way," 

"Oh... I didn't know..." 

* * * 

To be continued... 

How'd you like it? Flames, comments, anything, please take 1-2 minutes and mail me!!! 

Luv, 

Chibi Kat ^*^ 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Nightmares - By Chibi Kat ^*^ 

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Sailor Moon! Please, please, please don't sue! The dubbed version of Sailor Moon belongs to DIC!! Most of the characters either belong to DIC, though. I went to New Jersey for 7 weeks, and right now, (I'm on week 5) I'm trying to finish writing ALL of my stories. 

I know that most of you just read fan fics amd don't write any comments to the writer, but please mail me!!! I really need to know what you think. If you think that there are a lot of weak spots, just tell me, and I'll try to improve that in my future works, thank you. 

Now to the story... 

Nightmares - Chapter 5 

"So what are we going to do about Rena?" Lita asked Amy, Mina, and Raye. Endymion had told them about Serena's 'nightmares'. 

"I think it's best to wait until after the ball tonight. I have to go now to get ready for the ball," Raye said. 

"Same here! Bye, guys," Mina added, rushing off. 

* * * 

"May I present their majesties, the King and Queen, Prince Endymion, his fiancee Angela, the Princesses Serenity, Lillith (Lita), and Amellia (Amy)," an annoucer called into the ballroom that evening. 

"Where's Mina and Raye?" Lita asked Amy as Serena went off to dance with dukes, princes, and other noble members of the ball. 

"You know them... They're always late to parties... Come on, let's go look for them," Amy replied. 

"Okay..." 

* * * 

*I wonder where Amy and Lita went off to-* Serena's thoughts were interrupted by the King calling the attention of the crowd. 

"Princess Serenity. please come up here," he commanded. 

Serena went up to the King, curious of why he wanted to see her. 

"I would like to say, today is the day that Serenity turns 22. Happy Birthday!" 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" the crowd echoed. 

"I would like to give you your presents for us," King Arthur said, handing her a bouquet of pink roses, and set down a lot of boxes infront of her. 

"Ohhh... The roses are so lovely! Thank you," she said. Then she gracefully opened the smallest box. "It's gorgeous!" 

She held up a pink broach with a little yellow moon on it. With the broach came a shiney crystal. She carefully set it back down into the box, then set the box aside. 

Next, she opened a long, thin box. "What's this?" she asked. 

"Your mother asked us to give this to you when you turned 22. It is her staff. Be carful! It's quite powerful!" the Queen replied. "Open the next box!" And she did, and the whole crowd gasped as she held up very beautilful, very expensive, moon-shaped earrings, and a very lovely saphire tiara. 

What was in the next box came as a surprise to all of the crowd, including the Queen and King. She held up an object that was the most powerful thing in the universe. It was a kind of wand in the shape of a carefully crafted cresant moon, with an ellegant pink handle, and set into the Moon Wand was the breathtakingly beautiful Imperial Crystal. There was a note attached to the wand, and it read: ________________________________ |To activate the broach, yell | | "Moon Prism Power!" | | | |Do not use the broach other than| |for a matter of life or death. | | | |Same goes for the wand. | | | |Love, Mummy | |________________________________| 

"You may use it if nessasary, my dearest daughter," Queen Serenity's ghost appeared suddenly, holding yet another box. 

"Mother! Thank you! I love you so much-" Serena trailed off as her mother handed her the box. 

The box was slightly bigger than the first one. 

In the box was a small golden stick with a cresant moon crossed with a red rose set at the top. A string of tiny pink hearts was wrapped around the stick, and there was also a peice of paper encrusting the edge of the rose. 

"What is this?" Serena asked her mother. 

"They are the attacks for these," Queen Serenity conjoured up four identical sticks, but different colours like red, blue, green, and orange. They all had little stars on the top. "These are for the Sailor Guardians. Where are the Sailors?" 

"I have no isea, Mother, they were here one second, and then the next... POOF!" Serena replied. 

"There's something in that box for you, too. That rod with the moon and rose is Rini's," Queen Serenity said, fading into nothing. 

"Goodbye, Mummy," Serena whispered, then turned back to the box. 

There in one of the corners was a beautiful locket in the shape of a star. It played a lovely melody, when you popped up the lid. 

"I'll go and take these lovely presents to my room. Please excuse me," Serena requested. 

"Of course! Endy, please help Rena carry all her presents to her chambers!" The Queen said. 

"Gladly!" Endymion replied. 

He escorted the Princess to her chambers and waited outside her door. 

*Why was there a rose along with a moon on Rini's transformation stick? I understand the moon part, but why the rose? Maybe the rose is the symbol of Rini's father. The international symbol for the Earth is a red rose in full bloom. But the only way for that symbol to be authorized to be used by anyone else, they have to marry someone in the royal family, but that means the the father is me! Nahh, it couldn't be, could it?* Endymion pondered while he waited for Rena. 

Finally she stepped outside of her room, looking breathtaking. She was wearing a made of silvery-blue silk with think spagetti straps and the skirt reached the floor, as of her hair, it was piled on her head, clipped with a silvery butterfly hair clip, and for effect, she wore the saphire tiara and a tiniest bit of silver make-up and glitter. She also wore the cresent moon earrings, along with a delicate silver and red rose charm on a thin silver chain (it was given to her by Endymion) and silver heels. Her broach she wore in between the folds of the front of the dress. 

At that moment her eyes were on the locket her mother had given her. 

As Endymion and Serena walked back to the hall, Endymion commented, "That locket is beautiful, isn't it?" 

"Yeah, it is. I figured out how to put all the rods and wand into my space pocket, it was pretty easy," Serena replied. "Here, have the locket. In token of our friendship, okay?" 

"Oh, thanks, but I could never take that. Your desceased mother gave it to you," 

"I insist. I'm afraid I'd lose it anyway," Serena insisted with a rueful smile. 

Endymion was happy to see her smile. As they entered the ballroom again, lots of men gazed at him in envy. 

"You look lovely, dear!" the Queen complimented Serena. "I wish YOU were going to be my daughter in law! You and Endymion could make a cute couple, besides you are perfect for each other." 

Serena and Endymion blushed. Serena's blush was a light pink that accented her face to perfection, but Endymion's blush was a red hot pink. 

"May I have this dance, Princess?" a blond young man asked with twinkling green eyes, entering the conversation. 

"Why, of course, Jedyte! You're the only one I've actually been looking forward to dancing with," Serena replied, laughing at his gentlemanlyness. 

Endymion gazed at the couple dancing up a storm on the dance floor, wondering about Rini's father. 

"What are you looking at?" Angela asked her finacee as she walked up to him. *Oh* she thought as she spotted what Endymion was staring at. *Why doesn't he look at me with that dreamy smile? I hate that little wretch, Serenity!* 

"They look like a happy couple, don't they, sweetheart? So perfect together," Angela continued. 

"I know..." Endymion replied with a whistful sigh. 

*Ohhhh... I hate her sooo much!* Angela thught, angrily. 

"Let's just hope no party crashers come right now," Angela said with an evil smirk. 

As if on cue the door slamed open and two black cloaked women stepped into the room, people separated into two crowds as the two women made thier way to Serena and Jedyte. 

"Why hello, Princess, or should I call you 'My Queen'? I told you we'd meet again," one of the women's icy voice said darkly. 

____________________ 

The rest will be coming soon. Actually, I think I only have two more parts to type up. Feel free to mail me, about anything. Please, please, please, go to my web site, 'kay? I may need help putting up the fan fics, though. So, please don't send me any for about a week, or so. 

Luv ya, 

Chibi Kat ^*^ 

Email: Sailor_nept@hotmail.com Web: http://www.kittyandkat.cjb.net Icq #: 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Nightmares - By Chibi Kat ^*^ 

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Sailor Moon! Please, please, please don't sue! The dubbed version of Sailor Moon belongs to DIC!! Most of the characters in my story either belong to DIC, though. I went to New Jersey for 7 weeks, and right now, (I'm on week 5) I'm trying to finish writing ALL of my stories. 

I know that most of you just read fan fics amd don't write any comments to the writer, but please mail me!!! I really need to know what you think. If you think that there are a lot of weak spots, just tell me, and I'll try to improve that in my future works, thank you. 

I have a question, If Pokemon is a Japaese show, why doesn't Cartoon Network play it in Toonami, and take away, like another show fore examle, Batman? I would like to hear your thoughts on that issue. 

Now to the story... 

Nightmares - Chapter 6 

Both women took off their hoods. One had dark red hair and the other, pink. 

"Rini? Rini!" Serena called to the pink-haired one. 

"I am not Rini! I am Black Lady!" she replied. 

"Small Lady, can't you remember me? It's Mommy!" Serena tried again. 

"I have no Mother, only a guardian, her. I AM BLACK LADY!" Black Lady insisted. 

"Give it up, Serenity! I killed YOUR mother!" the other woman yelled. 

"No you didn't, Trealia did!" Serena yelled back. 

"I can kill Rini, too. But I don't think that will be nessesary, though. I erased her memory! Ha!" the woman continued, not hearing Serena. 

"Oh, be quiet, Alivia! I can do what I want! I am the most powerful person in the universe. I control the simple thing of which way and how fast the planets spin with a snap of my fingers. Besides, Trealia wouldn't let you destroy me. I know her plan, she also hopes to brainwash me, to think no one loves me. I've been there already. She also went as far as to kill Mother," Serena yelled in anger. 

"On my opion, if she wants me to think that everyone I love will die and leave me alone, she's never going to suceed," Serena added. 

"Alright, try what you will, but it won't work," Alivia shreaked. 

Serena ignored her and turned back to Black Lady. All of the guests had fled the room when the livly argument had taken place, except the King, Queen, Endymion, and all of Endymion's guardians. 

Serena causiously neared Black Lady then she hugged her. When Serena saw the surprise written on Black Lady's face, she kissed her daughter's forehead. 

"I love you so much! Don't do this to me! Think of your father and me! WE love you more than anything in the world!" Serena tried to bring the little girl she knew back by reassuring her of Rini's family's love. 

It worked. Black Lady turned into a sweet little girl. 

"Mommy, Trealia brainwashed me! I remember!" Rini cried. 

"It's alright, now, you're fine. Just remember nomatter what, your father and I love you very, very much." 

*Why does she keep mentioning the father? I thought she didn't know who that was!* Endymion thought. 

King Arthur and his Queen were just staring in shock at the reunion that was taking place infront of them. 

"Ohhh..." Alivia seethed. * She's better than I thought! I'll just have to kill her precious little child.* 

"Ali... bring Rini here!" Alivia called, sumoning her powers to bring the child to her. 

Rini was drawn to Alivia by a force no one could see, and Serena was paralyzed. 

"Mommy! She's going to do it again! She's going to make me evil again. Help!!!" the struggling little girl pleaded. 

"I'm not going to let her. Don't worry, Rini," Serena said with calm. 

"Oh, really?" Alivia asked. "Ali... Crystalize! Ha! Now she's trapped in a crystal! You will never get her out! In fact, you will never get any of you puny friend's out!" Alivia waved her hand and more crystals fell to the ground, with a sailor guardian in each. 

"Let them go!" Serena demanded. 

"No way, girlie! Their worth too much as princesses!" Alivia regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth. 

"You'll never pull it off!" Serena warned. 

"You can't predict what's going to happen! I could do anything right now!" Alivia retorted. 

"Weel, you're not going to! You just said they were worth too much!" Serena said. 

* I hate it when she's right!* Alivia thought. *I better get her courage down!* 

"You have no one to depend on anymore! At least on your side, you don't!" Alivia said, smugly. 

"That's where you're wrong, Alivia! I do have people on my side!" Serena called back. 

"And one of them is me!" Jedyte added, stepping up beside Serena. 

"I love you Jedyte, and I know you love me, too." Serena said to Jedyte. "Distract her!" 

Jedyte and Alivia exchanged harsh words, getting into a huge argument. 

While they were doing that, Serena was powering up for an attack. 

"MOON... BEAMS..." 

"Rena? What are you doing?" Jedyte asked. 

"INILATE!!!!" 

Moonbeams shot out of her hands at Alivia, but Alivia dodged. 

Alivia created a huge black crystal and set it hurtling toward Serena. Serena was frozen in shock. Jedyte pushed her out of the way, getting hit by the crystal instead. 

"Jedyte!!" Serena screamed, dropping down beside his weak body. 

"Rena... I love you... n-never... fo-forget that... go on.. I'm still with you in sp-spirit. Never forget that everyone wh-who knows you, loves you," Jedyte whispered to his love. "I... love.... you...." then he was unconious. 

"NO!" Serena cried, pulling the limp body closer. "I will not let you die!" 

Alivia snickered and turned away, knowign that this was a huge blow to the princess. 

Suddenly Alivia whirrled around, seeing a silver light. Serenity had let go of Jedyte's body and had stood up. A silver light surrounded her and the cresant moon on her forehead was impossibly bright. 

"Moon.. Spheres..." Serena whispered. "SLAM!" 

A laser skidded out of the moon on her forehead and hit the crystals that held her friends and daughter. 

"Wha..?" Alivia said. "That's impossible! No one has enough to even crack those crtstals." 

CRASH! 

A huge crash sounded as all the crystals shattered to the ground. Then the bodies of all the princesses and Rini littered the floor. 

Then the room suddenly was filled with light as Serena yelled, "MOON PRISM POWER!!!" 

Lots of colourful ribbons covered her body as she turned into Sailor Moon. 

"I am Sailor Moon! The Champion of love and justice! On behalf of the Moon, I will destroy all evil, and that means you!" 

"Moon... Tiara... MAGIC!" 

Sailor Moon's gold tiara flew at Alivia. Alivia stepped out of the way and the tiara hit a pile of rocks. 

"Hey! Hold still! How am I supposed to hit you, if you move?" Sailor Moon whined. 

"You're not!" Alivia yelled back. 

___________________________________________ 

I hope you won't be dissappionted. The next Chapter will be very short. Sorry. 

Luv, Chibi Kat ^*^ 

Email: Sailor_nept@hotmail.com Web: http://www.kittyandkat.cjb.net 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Nightmares - By Chibi Kat ^*^ 

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Sailor Moon! Please, please, please don't sue! The dubbed version of Sailor Moon belongs to DIC!! Most of the characters either belong to DIC, though. I went to New Jersey for 7 weeks, and right now, (I'm on week 5) I'm trying to finish writing ALL of my stories. 

I know that most of you just read fan fics amd don't write any comments to the writer, but please mail me!!! I really need to know what you think. If you think that there are a lot of weak spots, just tell me, and I'll try to improve that in my future works, thank you. 

Now to the story... 

Nightmares - Chapter 7 & Epiloge 

"I am Sailor Venus!" 

"I am Sailor Mars!" 

"I am Sailor Jupiter!" 

"I am Sailor Mercury!" 

"Together, We're the Sailor Scouts!" 

"Scouts, help me!" Sailor Moon yelled. 

"Alright, alright! You got to make a speech, so sould we!" Mars complained. 

"Scouts! Detransform! I have new and better transformation sticks. Just put the word "Star" In between your transformation words!" Serena yelled, throwing each of the scouts a new stick. 

"MERCURY... STAR... POWER!" 

"MARS... STAR... POWER!" 

"JUPITER... STAR... POWER!" 

"VENUS... STAR... POWER!" 

Five new scouts stood in the old one's places. 

"Rini! This one's for you! Just yell 'Moon Prism Power'!" Serena cried, throwing the golden stick to her daughter. 

"MOON PRISM POWER!" 

In a flash, there stood a mini-Sailor Moon. 

"You guys! My computer says that if we fire our atttacks and combine them, we should be able to destroy her!" Sailor Mercury yelled. 

"Okay!" The other scouts said. 

"MERCURY AQUA..." 

"MARS FLAME..." 

"JUPITER OAK..." 

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY..." 

"MOON LIGHTING..." 

"CHIBIMOON HEART..." 

"RHASPODY!" 

"SNIPER!" 

"EVOLUTION!" 

"SHOCK!" 

"STRIKE!" 

"ATTACK!" 

"UNITE!!!" The last word came from Sailor Moon's lips. 

All of the attaacks raced toward Alivia and hit her full force! All Alivia was now was a pile of moon dust. 

"Yess! We beat her!" sailor Jupiter yelled, happily. 

"You destroyed my best creation! But you won't kill me!" the woman Serena recognized as Trealia, said dangerously. 

"How did you get in here?" Serena asked. 

"Why, I fooled you into believing I was a girl named Angela. Get ready for your doom, Sailor Soilders! NATURE SPACE SPARK!" Trealia screeched. 

Suddenly a whole forest of trees surrounded the scouts, burning. (That's what I feel like right now!!!) 

"It's HOT!!!" Mina screamed, then she fainted from the heat. 

One by one, each of the scouts fainted. Sailor Moon was very tired and in pain, but she managed to stay concious. 

"How dare you hurt my friends!" she yelled, outraged. *Wait a minute! I could use the Moon Wand!* 

"Cosmic Moon POWER!" she yelled, using all of her strength, she killed Trealia. *Please revive me and my friends!* she pleaded the crystal, her last thought. Then everything turned pitch black. 

* * * 

"Serena! Serena! You beat her! We're so proud!" Mina yelled, shaking her friend. 

"Yeah, Meatballhead!" Raye commented. 

"Don't call me 'Meatballhead'!" Serena laughingly said, her eyes popping open at the mention of the familiar nickname. 

"Sorry, but it was the only way I could think of the wake you! It always works!" Raye laughed, too. 

"Yes, because I hate that name!" 

"I know you do. I've known that for a long time, or I wouldn't keep on calling you that," Raye said smugly. 

"Guys! You're alright!" Serena suddenly noticed all of her friends surrounding her. 

"Of course we are. We survived because you wished for us to," Mina replied. 

"You also revived me, too. Thank you!" a clear, regal voice declared. 

"Mother!" Serena turned her unbelieving eyes to the familiar face. 

"Sweetheart! You remembered!" Queen Serenity laughed, helping Serena to her feet. 

"Thank you for taking my place as queen, Mother!" Serena said in mock disappointment, then laughed as she stumbled on her unbalanced feet. Suddenly, she gasped, "Rini! Where is she? Is she alright?" 

"She went back to the future, a woman in a dark green sailor suit came and took her away," Lita comforted Serena's fear. 

"Is Jedyte alright?" 

"Yes, but..." Raye started. 

"But what?" 

"Trealia'stwinsisterBerylcameandtookhimalongwiththeotherguardians. Sorry, Rena," Raye continued in a rush. 

"What?" Serena shreaked. "How could you let her take them?" 

"We didn't! She just came and stole them from our grasps!" Amy sobbed. 

"We might as well forget them, their evil now..." Mina said, shakily. 

"What?!?! We can't do that!" Serena cried. 

"But you must, they are in the past, now..." Luna said. 

"You just don't understand!!!!" Serena sobbed, running from the room, and slammed the door. 

Endymion ran after her, after seeing her run away like that, felt as though he should comfort her. 

* * * 

"We have reason to believe that Trrealia was really Angela. We are so sorry, Endy! Serena defeated Trealia, therefore Angela is no more..." Amy said. 

A month had past since Serena had killed Trealia. 

"Funny, but I don't feel any loss," Endymion replied, "Not with Rena with me..." 

Endymion and Serena's wedding was planned for next month. In the short time after Serena killed Trealia, Endymion had fallen in love with her. 

Serena crept up beside him and hugged his well built body. 

The kissed passionatly, tenderly. 

Serena reached up and wrapped her arms around Endymion's shoulders, she pulled him closer and they kissed again. Slowly, their kisses deepend, more passionate. They ran their hands through each other's hair. 

Then they broke apart for air. 

"Not now, Rena. There will be plenty of that after the wedding." 

But no one knew what was in store for their future... 

To be continued.... 

________________ 

There! I'm done, so what did you think? Send any comments, etc. to Sailor_nept@hotmail.com. 

And If you're wondering what happens after that, well, Beryl attacks, kills Queen Serenity, Queen Serenity sends them all to the future. And you know the rest. 

Luv ya all! I hope you all will read my other stories, so bye! 

Luv, 

Chibi Kat ^*^ 

Email: Sailor_nept@hotmail.com Web: http://www.kittyandkat.cjb.net 


End file.
